22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cygnus Wing
General Information Cygnus, the swan FMian, is a loyal servant to the FM King Cepheus. Despite Cygnus' own high level of paranoia after events that befell him (which were amplified by the negative affects of the andromeda key), King Cephus is currently the only being he trusts. Cygnus works as a spy master, and had been one of the less suspected members among the FMian race. However, when Cygnus' subordinate, Vulpecula decided to abandon FM for the sake of protecting the AMians (as she had seen the affect the andromeda key had over the people of FM due to an extended mission on the planet of AM), Cygnus was jailed for possible conspiracy. Cygnus had tried repetitively to talk out of doing as she had, while Vulpecula was attempting to talk him into coming with her to AM. Due to Cygnus' strong loyalty he continued to refuse, causing his subordinate and lover to go against his wishes, as well as leaving him behind when she went to AM. During Cygnus' jail time, Gemini only complicated matters by giving Cygnus the idea that Vulpecula could have left for AM due to having found a new lover. Given Cygnus' lot in life, combined with the effect of the andromeda key, what Vulpecula did left Cygnus scarred enough without Gemini's additional suggestion. As such Cygnus grew bitter toward Vulpecula despite still having feelings for her. After being freed of the suspicion cast upon him by the fact Vulpecula had not only went traitor, but that he had not seen such and killed her or turned her over, Cygnus was left a great deal lower on the ladder of trust and power than he'd been before. The swan FMian took a great deal of time to work partially back upward, only to be with another person turned traitor at the time. Cygnus and WarRock had both been working the mission on space station peace when WarRock stole the andromeda key and fled to Earth. This made Cygnus especially bitter with WarRock, given his past circumstances at the hands of Vulpecula. Sometime after his arrival on Earth, Cygnus found and spoke with the human Utagai Shinsuke. In causing the human to have a car accident (likely as a cover up for why Utagai was acting strangely), he merged with him, giving them the ability to Wave-Change into Cygnus Wing. Recent History *Cygnus forced Utagai to create an invention that now allows them to track the andromeda key. However, for reasons unknown to be true or deceitful, Cygnus claims that something's been jamming the invention's ability to find the key. *Cygnus has met with Vulpecula once again and the two of them fought over the events of the past. Cygnus accuses her of having abandoned him and gone traitor, while she finds this to be nonsense as she'd tried to save him from the affects being on FM had over him, as well as the fact she was trying to act in FM's best interest. *Cygnus met with Vulpecula once more, where in he questioned her sanity for taking the andromeda key into herself. He gave her a warning before attacking her, causing Gemini to bring his loyalty to Cephus into question once again. Cygnus found this some what maddening upon focusing on the fact he'd already given up some time of his life, as well as having let Vulpecula go, for the sake of Cephus. *Cygnus, as Utagai, has been trying to reason with reploids and other robots, telling them they shouldn't attack. Robots aren't much threat to the FMians, however Cygnus sees thier attempts as a pathetic waste of his time and he'd rather not have to bother. Trivia *Due to Utagai's current agreement with Cygnus, Cygnus is one of few FMians in possession of a human who can freely appear as that human. He can often use Utagai's form to help in acts of deceit toward the human race. This is especially useful since Utagai is a scientist that specializes in making inventions to do with the radio waves. Themesongs Paranoid - by the Jonas Brothers Category:Characters Category:Starforce Series Category:EMians Category:Feature Characters